el_torro_64_rusfandomcom-20200214-history
Spidertale Demo-Verse
Plot Spider-Demo stood atop a building he had recently just "saved" from a fire he accidentally started. With the fire crew all gone, he had decided to reward himself by imbibing the alcoholic drink he called "sCraMbE" (see Halloween 2012 in a Nutshell). All of a sudden, Demo's spider senses tingled as he spotted JJ Jameson at the bottom of the building, grinning up at him. JJ then began to express his deepest loathing for Demo in saying "Aw, spider-man! I hate you!" JJ was then possessed by an evil idea that might get rid of Spider-Demo. He chuckled to himself as he ran up the building to carry out his evil deed. Spider-Demo was confused, and was wondering what JJ was going to do. Lost in thought, he did not notice JJ running up to him from behind, and was therefore quite startled as he was forcefully kicked off of the building by JJ, who laughed at Spider-Demo's predicament. As he was speeding towards the ground, his limbs flapping like streamers in the wind, Demo thought hard of how he could save him from his imminent doom. The intense brainwave activity caused Demo to spurt gibberish, until he finally remembered that he was a superhero who could harness the ability of spiders. He put up his wrist, and milk-white web began to shoot out of a hole in his ligaments. The web caught on to a building and Demo screamed as the increasing velocity was applied to his body. An insectoid engineer was watching from the distance. He had just successfully robbed a bank and totally got away with it. Terror filled Insectgineer as he imagined the consequences of his actions, as his smile coughed into a frown. After a few minutes of swinging, he smacked Insectgineer's head and landed on a building with an impact that should have shattered his bones. Thankfully, Demo didn't have any bones to be shattered, so he was totally unharmed. He looked up and gurgle in delight as he spotted his next villain to defeat. He ran up to Insectgineer and began violently coating him in a thick layer of spider-web. Insectgineer, recognising his defeat, said a simple "darn". Demo burped in response, causing Insectgineer to topple backward, which "just ain't right", according to Insectgineer. All of a sudden, Spider-Demo's archenemy GROBLIN-SCOUT zoomed up on his flying teleporter. Grinning at Demo, he asked Demo whether or not he remembered him. Of course Demo remembered him! They were brothers. Sadly, GROBLIN-SCOUT never seemed to remember this detail and was in constant identity crisis. This was the cause of the heinous crimes he had committed in the past, and Demo wanted to put a stop to them. Seeing the recognition in Demo's eyes, GROBLIN-SCOUT new that Demo remembered him. Demo proceeded to throw his sCraMbE at GROBLIN-SCOUT, but to no avail. GROBLIN-SCOUT remained unharmed and continued to taunt Demo. Demo, having just lost a fight and his favorite drink, was very angry. This gave him enough strength to pick up the Insectgineer and throw him directly at GROBLIN-SCOUT. It was very effective! GROBLIN-SCOUT fell off of his teleporter into the abyss. Demo began to scream his victory scream. Little did Demo know, he was on the set of a talent show, and the Sniper judge had just deemed him the winner. Demo did not agree, but Sniper was very persistent. He pulled out his trusty button, but instead of pressing it and forcing Demo to be the winner, he decided that he would have it as a snack instead (he was very hungry). Sadly, the button was highly explosive and upon contact with Snipers mouth, it exploded, causing a large mug with the inscription "#1 SNIPER" to land before Demo. A Grandma Pyro popped out and threatened to use spider repellent on Spider-Demo, as she had Arachnophobia. But before she could do so, a large remote landed on her. The impact of the button on Pyro was enough to transfigure the mug into a bottle of sCraMbE, which rolled on to an unsuspecting Medic's head. As Demo tried to make sense of the events that had just occurred, JJ Jameson made another attempt to kill Spider-Demo. It worked. When he smashed a spade into Demo's head, Demo's head shot into his neck and was almost instantly DED. Thankfully, he still had one more life, and respawned on World one in his original form, a small spider. He had spawned near an apple stand, being run by a Sniper. Knowing that Demo needed to level up, Sniper tossed him an apple, after indicating that he was indeed, selling apples at his apple stand. Spider-Demo proceeded to eat the "Cracky-Pop" apple, which caused him to turn back into his Human Spider form. Sniper thought this was a good show, and began to clap. This distracted Demo, and he failed to notice what was behind him. "I AM KINGPIN!" Shouted Heavy Kingpin. Demo turned around in shock. Kingpin was his worst enemy! Kingpin snapped his fingers and the table Demo was standing on zoomed over to him, with Demo still on it. Demo gulped as he looked into the huge face of Heavy Kingpin. he looked back down and realised that the table he was standing on had stretched and was now carrying both of them into the sky. "3... 2... 1... FIGHT!" shouted an invisible narrator. Demo heard this and finally realised what was going on! Kingpin had just brought him into his SSB themed BOSS BATTLE! Thinking fast, demo took a swig of his sCraMbE to give him more energy, and proceeded to fight Kingpin. He landed the first few punches, but as he turned around to throw another one, Kingpin smashed him off of the stadium, winning him the game. Kingpin began to taunt Demo, saying: "FLY HOME TONIIIIIIIAAAAAAGHH!!" Before his quantum universe collider exploded right in his face.